Red Flowers Bloom - Director's Commentary
by sombreromoustache
Summary: My commentary of Red Flowers Bloom


**Hey everyone. Quick disclaimer to those who are unfamiliar with Red Flowers Bloom, this is not the Red Flowers Bloom you should be reading. This is a director's commentary, where I just talk about the story after certain stuff happens. So if you're new just head to my profile and find Red Flowers Bloom :D. Thank you**

* * *

Ruby walked down the halls of the student dormitories, balancing several of Blake's books on her head. A few times the books nearly fell over, but the leader of Team RWBY fixed her stance and kept them balanced. She walked past her team's and JNPR's dorm rooms.

"ONE LAP DOWN! NINE TO GO!" she yelled in celebration.

Of course her record was broken when her room's door opened, the surprise tripping Ruby over and knocking over the books.

* * *

 **I always wanted to write a Pollination story after I found there were literally none out there, there were none that were recommended on TV tropes. I was a bit disappointed so I thought, why not I write one myself?**

 **The hardest part was thinking, hm. How am I going to start this out, and I'm gonna say this was literally the hardest chapter to write, and what I consider to be the worst chapter in this whole story. Because nothing really happens. Ruby does something random and Blake is like WTF to it.**

* * *

"Oh, that took a half hour," Ruby sighed, "BLAKE! What are you doing here?!"

"I live here," she looked at the books on the floor, "Are those my books?"

Ruby avoided eye contact and quietly spoke, "Maybe."

She handed Blake every sequel she owned to Ninjas of Love, "Exactly why were you balancing books on your head?"

"I don't know, I just felt like doing something. I don't have anything else to do," Ruby looked at one of the books Blake held, "ACTUALLY BLAKE! CAN YOU READ ME ONE OF YOUR STORIES!"

"Well I was busy with-

"PLEASE JUST READ TO ME FOR TEN MINUTES AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

Blake looked at Ruby's hopeful eyes and relented to her team leader, "Ok, just sit on," Blake was already sitting on the covers of her bed before she finished her sentence, "Yeah."

Blake walked to Ruby and sat down next to her, "So, what did you want me to read you?"

"How about this, I always see you reading it at night," Ruby held up Ninja's of Love.

"You are too young to read that,"

"Oh. Well can you read me that book you talked about when we met? The one about the guy with the two souls?"

"Well, I'm sorta almost done with it, so I don't know if I want to-

"Please, Blake. It could refresh your memory about what's been going on,"

"Fine, I'll read it to you. Just be quiet," Blake opened her book and started reading it to Ruby.

Blake hadn't expected Ruby to be so attentive to her reading. She started to believe that Ruby had listened to Yang tell her stories when they were kids. While she read, every so often she glanced at Ruby who was still watching her read with no hint of boredom.

Blake read more of her book to RWBY, quickly becoming invested into the plot again. What was supposed to have been ten minutes turned into two hours of reading, but Blake never noticed the time going by for them.

"And when he saw himself he. AUUUUUGGH! I think I've read to you for more than ten minutes, Ruby," Blake yawned and glanced at young scythe-wielder, asleep sprawled over her bed.

Blake smiled at the younger girl and carried her to her bunk, and laid her under the covers.

* * *

 **Overall I consider the Ladybug part of this chapter to be better, but I always think, "It could've been much better, as I've seen some people do some clever things to start out a Pollination story. I always think it's such a hurdle. One day I'll probably write an alternate chapter one and say, "read this, it's way better!"**

 **I do get some criticism saying that I capitalize the sentences for loudness, (I can't english) and while I agree it can be annoying if overplayed, I feel if you're going for something over the top, then it's fine. I do agree that I overuse all caps in the first few chapters, but it gets better after a few of 'em.**

 **One last note. I cringe at Blake's line where she goes Auuugh. I thought that was ok. Past me, WTF?**

* * *

Yang wandered around the library looking for Blake, "Blake! Blake! Where are you?" she whispered yelled.

"Yang what are you doing?!"

Yang turned to Weiss sitting in a corner studying several books, "Looking for Blake. What are you doing, Weiss?"

"Studying, what else could I be doing?"

"Sleeping?"

"Is what I'm doing look like sleeping?"

"No?"

"Well it's not. I am studying for Port's next exam," Weiss looked away from Yang, "Because I fell asleep through most of it."

* * *

 **For some reason, Pup-N-Shae put that in her ask the poly plushes tumblr. I didn't realize it was that funny :D**

 **I don't even remember what Yang was supposed to be doing looking for Blake in the library. Why doesn't she check the room first? Ugh.**

 **If there was any reason to not read this fic, I would think that this part of the fic gave people that reason. I'm gonna be honest, this is the worst part of Red Flowers Bloom. It's only purpose is to make Weiss flustered over Yang.**

 **At least it helped make a great tumblr post**

* * *

"Well no one blames you for sleeping through that," Yang sat next to the heiress, "Let you in on a secret. I hide a pillow in that class."

"I know I've seen that pillow. Everyone has seen that pillow,"

"Except Port,"

"Yes, except him. Surprisingly,"

Yang watched Weiss study for a few minutes before growing bored, "Well, I'm getting tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap. And Weiss, if you ever want to share that pillow in Port's class, you can anytime."

Weiss spat out her coffee, "And what do you mean by that?!"

She saw Yang leaving the library, her cheeks turning to a bright shade of red.

* * *

 **A/N this is NOT a Ladybug or Freezerburn fic**

* * *

 **This was a running joke for the first couple of chapters, and some people got REALLY mad about it :D**

 **I drank their tears**

 **Anyways. First Chapter of Red Flowers Bloom is quite clearly the worst one. That being said, I do think the fanfiction improves. And we'll see that with the next one. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed Red Flowers Bloom, you're the reason I can sleep at night**


End file.
